Une rivale pour McGarrett
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Après les événements de la fin de la S5, Danny ne va pas très bien et se rapproche du Docteur Mindy Shaw. Ou Steve découvre qu'il est jaloux et qu'il a une rivale !


**Une rivale pour Steve McGarrett**

Disclaimmer les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Courte histoire sur l'amitié Danny/Mindy et la jalousie de Steve. Se situe fin de la S5.

De bonne heure ce matin, Steve McGarrett se rendait à son bureau. La journée s'annonçait calme et aucune affaire urgente ne nécessitait la présence du 5-0 ce qui pour une fois arrangeait Steve. En effet, il voulait prendre le temps de réfléchir à un problème qui le tracassait ces derniers temps. Danny. Son partenaire s'était relevé ces dernières semaines particulièrement irritable et maussade. Au début, Steve avait toléré ce comportement. Danny avait des excuses, il avait eu une année difficile avec la mort de son frère et la découverte que Charlie était son fils. Steve et le reste de l'équipe du 5-0 par un accord commun et tacite, comprenant que leur collègue traversait une mauvaise passe et avait besoin de prendre un peu de distance, avaient composé avec ce nouveau Danny grincheux et acrimonieux. Mais la patience de l'ex-SEAL était à bout, il ne supportait plus ces longs silences dans la Camaro, ni de devoir faire face à un partenaire de plus en plus renfermé. Cela avait assez duré, il était temps pour Steve de reprendre la situation en main et d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Danny. Il allait devoir faire preuve de fermeté et endosser le rôle de supérieur hiérarchique envers celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Cette idée lui déplaisait mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il avait surpris les fréquents regards inquiets des autres membres de son équipe et l'ambiance au 5-0 n'était guère au beau fixe en ce moment. Non vraiment, il était temps de réagir face à cette situation qui mettait aussi en péril son amitié envers Danny. Car ce dernier en plus d'être désagréable envers tout le monde sauf curieusement avec le Dr Mindy Shaw semblait aussi éviter de plus en plus fréquemment Steve. Cette attitude avait réellement blessé l'ancien SEAL ! Il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de Danny, car il considérait toujours ce dernier comme son frère. Et aujourd'hui son petit frère allait mal. C'était une certitude et une situation à laquelle Steve était bien décidé à y mettre fin. Cela faisait aussi partie de son rôle de grand frère de veiller sur le bien-être de son partenaire. Et il n'admettrait pas un échec. Pas s'il voulait retrouver le véritable Danny ! Pourtant un détail troublait l'ancien SEAL et le poussait à vouloir agir le plus rapidement possible. Il devait bien l'admettre mais il sentait menacé dans son amitié avec Danny. Si ce dernier ne semblait guère avoir envie de se confier à son boss et ami, Steve avait fini par remarquer qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec le nouveau médecin légiste, le docteur Mindy Shaw. Et cela commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement. Steve n'aimait pas qu'on marche sur ses plates-bandes. Danny était son partenaire, son frère d'armes et de route et son meilleur ami. C'était donc à lui et à personne d'autre de veiller sur son petit frère. Et il entendait tenir parole n'en déplaise au docteur Shaw. Non pas que Steve ne l'aimait pas, il reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle était compétente et professionnelle et d'une réelle aide pour le 5-0. Son seul défaut aux yeux de Steve c'était qu'elle semblait s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à l'inspecteur Williams. Et cela il ne l'admettait pas. Car oui Steve bien qu'il détestait l'avouer avait aussi un trait de caractère déplaisant : il était jaloux. Il ne voulait pas d'interférence dans son amitié avec Danny.

Et depuis que le docteur Shaw était devenue l'assistante du docteur Bergmann, Steve avait dû faire face à l'apparition d'une rivale. C'était bien ainsi qu'il la considérait désormais comme une rivale qui menaçait son amitié avec Danny. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute même sous la torture, le SEAL devait bien l'admettre : il était jaloux. Jaloux de cette amitié qui était née entre l'inspecteur Williams et le Docteur Shaw. Et il entendait bien remédier à cette situation en éloignant Danny au plus vite de cette rivale.

Fin

Une petite review please ?


End file.
